HalfBreed Neamhain Fionnait Beilschmidt
by RodaRolla2
Summary: Germany's middle child, Neamhain Fionnait Beilschmidt, reflects on how what she and her siblings are called make her feel and a gerneral overveiw of her life. a song-fic, Half-Breed- Cher/Shania Twain.


**My mother married the nation of Germany  
>My mother's family were ashamed of me<br>They didn't like my German blood  
>The Germans always called me "<strong>**Schlammblut****"*****  
><strong> 

I laughed at my Uncle Muircheartach Lile hiding the tears in my eyes. He was driving Viktor, Adelheid, and me back from the airport, from our flight to Belfast from RDU International Airport in America from our school in Sanford, North Carolina. He was critizing the sculpture Adelheid had spent all school year making, he was yelling at Viktor for not getting a 100 on every assignment, every test and quiz, every class, and he was fuming at me, cursing me seven ways to Sunday in Gaelic, I had gotten in trouble, _again_, I didn't get the best grades, I didn't win every completion, I wasn't bad or anything. People had been given enough warning about insulting me in any way, shape, or form. I had nearly been _raped_, so had my roommate Kimishiro Rukia. Did he expect me to just let them have their way with us? To just let them _rape_ us? I had done my best in school, I had to be told by the the tennis team _captain_, Eudes Cartier, _and_ the tennis team _coach_ to stop and take a break, rest, get some sleep, eat, drink some water, and to stop pushing myself. I nearly had to be sent to the HOSPITAL because I was trying to please my Irish side of the family. Eudes Cartier nearly had a heart attack because of me, he was like a big bruder to me, he knew that I was trying to please my Irish side and that is what worried him. He was so very close to slapping my uncles and aunts to get some sense into them. I told him not to, because deep down I knew I could save the entire freakin' world and they still wouldn't be pleased. They'll be pleased if I was completely Irish, but that won't happen, it never will. Adelheid spent every waking moment of her spare time poring herself into that sculpture, into music, into writing, into everything that she thought would please the Irish side. It didn't work, it never worked, and it never will work. Viktor had practically lived in the library, studying getting work done the day it was given, researching, and doing everything he could to get the best grades. Oh, he was the top in the entire _school_. Did that please the Irish folk? NO! It did not.

"But that is what I should expect from stupid Germans. Never good, Germans are. Your mother certainly learned that when she died, aye." Uncle Muircheartach shook his head. Adelheid burst out crying.

'_Welcome to reality, __Schwester__.' _I thought. Viktor silently cried as well.

'_Welcome to reality, as well, Bruder.'_ I thought not allowing my tears to fall, laughing at my uncle. When we arrived at our Belfast home, we were given more grief by our other family members. I trudged up to my room and flopped down on my bed. Just before I reached for the phone to call Eudes, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see the only one on my Irish side of my family, which I knew of, that didn't treat me like a piece of crap, Fergus Lile. I say knew of because my family was against me and my siblings meeting other family members, Fergus had often said to me;

"Ya know, ya and Cousin Seamus Finnigan, Aunt Aisling's lad, would get on bloody well t'gether. Both of ya's got spirit and Shay don't give a rat's tail about blood 'n that crap." He just smiled at me. 

**Half-breed, that's all I ever heard  
>Half-breed, how I learned to hate the word<br>Half-breed, she's no good they warned  
>Both sides were against me since the day I was born<strong> 

"Hey half-breed!" was what my siblings and I were forced to listen to daily at our Irish side's country and our German side's country. I hated the term 'half-breed' so did my siblings, but Adelheid was too much of a lady to do anything about being called that, Viktor was too much of a gentleman to do anything, me, well I gave them a piece of my mind and sometimes a piece of my foot or fist. People said I was bad, maybe I was maybe I was not. Who's to say? Everyone was against us when we were born, except for Fergus, maybe some others. Our dad was definitely on our side, so was our Uncle Gilbert Beilschmidt, or as some know him, Prussia, can't forget our cousin Wolfgang Beilschmidt, Uncle Gilbert's son. They loved us. Wolfgang had taken me when I was little to some of Germany's and Prussia's most beautiful places. He had carried me in his arms telling me all about their history. Uncle Gilbert was the awesomest uncle in the world. He taught me how to use a sword and everything else about medieval weaponry. Dad was the best though, he used to rock me to sleep at night singing a German lullaby or telling me about the world and everything. He also taught me how to cook, how to ride a horse, shoot a gun, take care of animals, and the whole 9 yards.

**We never settled, went from Belfast to Berlin  
>When you're not welcome you don't hang around<br>The other children always laughed at me  
>"Put her in jail, she's a Nazi"<strong> 

We spent years moving from Belfast to Berlin in our time away from school, but sometimes I wished we never left school. We weren't welcome in Northern Ireland, and we were barely welcomed in Germany. We had spent most of our lives moving from Belfast, Northern Ireland to Berlin, Germany. Oh, and Sanford, North Carolina, USA, but that was for school so that couldn't really count. Every kid, basically, in Northern Ireland would call me and my siblings Nazis. They always got an earful and were beat up severely. There was this one kid in 7th grade that had decided to put a swastika** beside Germany's name on this worksheet we had to label and I was ticked off to say the least. After that class I gave him a piece of my mind and hand on his face. I didn't care if his dad's in the U.S. Military! That was offensive and rude. Not even historically correct! Not every German soldier in WWII was a Nazi! Really! Doesn't he know anything about common courtesy of not using things like that? And right beside _ME_ of all people! A half-German! He could know everything about wars in America, but he'll _never_, and I mean _never_, know more about the Axis and Central Powers or Allies in both World Wars than I do. I was there for both, for crying out loud! My dad's friends/co-workers/fellow nations were on the Allies and the Central and Axis Powers! 

**Half-breed, that's all I ever heard  
>Half-breed, how I learned to hate the word<br>Half-breed, she's no good they warned  
>Both sides were against me since the day I was born<strong> 

"Hey half-breed!" was what my siblings and I were forced to listen to daily at our Irish side's country and our German side's country. I hated the term 'half-breed' so did my siblings, but Adelheid was too much of a lady to do anything about being called that, Viktor was too much of a gentleman to do anything, me, well I gave them a piece of my mind and sometimes a piece of my foot or fist. People said I was bad, maybe I was maybe I was not. Who's to say? Everyone was against us when we were born, except for Fergus, maybe some others. Our dad was definitely on our side, so was our Uncle Gilbert Beilschmidt, or as some know him, Prussia, can't forget our cousin Wolfgang Beilschmidt, Uncle Gilbert's son. They loved us. I wished that our Irish side would be a little more accepting of us… I want to meet Cousin Seamus Finnigan and see for myself if we would get along well or not. There was so many things I wished were different, but wishing doesn't change anything. Like I heard Eudes say once,

"Wishing only gets you half-way there; you got to work to get there fully."

It was true though… Wishing did only get you half-way there.

**We weren't accepted and I felt ashamed  
>One hundred seventy-five I told them, I'm tired of you<br>My life since then has been with my dad  
>But I can't run away from what I am<br>**

Virtually no accepted us, the Irish always insulted us, most Germans didn't like us. But, finally, in the year 2012 at the age of 175, I looked at my uncles and aunts and said;

"You know what? I'm tired of you putting me and Adelheid and Viktor down! You aren't even acting like relatives should! I'm of you! I'm tired of being insulted! I'm tired of whatever I do not be enough to even please you in the least little bit! I'm going to follow Fergus' example and leave!"

I ran to my dad's house and told him what had happened. He looked so proud and happy, more than ever before. I have been living with him ever since. Uncle Gilbert and Wolfgang were happy. They both enjoyed having me around. Viktor and Adelheid joined me a few months later at dad's house. But even that did nothing to change the insults. I ran into my uncle Muircheartach and aunt Ashling during one of their visits to America during the school year.

"You think that by sticking it to us is gonna change anything. Well, lass, it's not you'll always be a half-breed! You can't run from it! You can't run from what you are!" He had snarled with my aunt nodding. I ran away from them and quickly started crying. Eudes found me not long after that, like he has a habit of doing. He got me to stop crying and told me that blood doesn't matter, it's what's on the inside that counts. I agree with him.

**Half-breed, that's all I ever heard  
>Half-breed, how I learned to hate the word<br>Half-breed, she's no good they warned  
>Both sides were against me since the day I was born<strong> 

"Hey half-breed!" was what my siblings and I were forced to listen to daily at our Irish side's country and our German side's country. I hated the term 'half-breed' so did my siblings, but Adelheid was too much of a lady to do anything about being called that, Viktor was too much of a gentleman to do anything, me, well I gave them a piece of my mind and sometimes a piece of my foot or fist. People said I was bad, maybe I was maybe I was not. Who's to say? Everyone was against us when we were born, except for Fergus, maybe some others. Our dad was definitely on our side, so was our Uncle Gilbert Beilschmidt, or as some know him, Prussia, can't forget our cousin Wolfgang Beilschmidt, Uncle Gilbert's son. They loved us. I hate what people call me and my siblings, but I wouldn't change a thing about it. I'm amazing just the way I am. I'm unique and perfect the way I am. If what my crush, Takeda Mitsuo, or my friends say counts.

**A/n:**

Me: Ok. First things first.

Neamhain: I will give you a few things to know. *Schlammblut means "mudblood"  
>**a swastika is the symbol the Nazis used during World War II<p>

Eudes: The bold words are the lyrics that Rodarolla2 has modified a little bit to fit Neamhain. The song is called "Half-breed" by Cher or Shania Twain depending on the version you listen to.

Mitsuo: Rodarolla doesn't own the lyrics really, or Germany, or Prussia, or the kid that put a swastika on his work sheet.

Me: That was a kid in my class. Really, I'm not lying, he ticked me off. I didn't react like Neamhain did; if I did I would have probably got in some serious trouble. I didn't even tell him not to put a swastika on his worksheets. -.-*

Rukia: Rodarolla2 doesn't own Cousin Seamus Finnigan or even Fergus Lile or Aunt Aisling. Seamus Finnigan belongs to J.K. Rowling. For anyone who has read the Harry Potter books or seen any of the movies you'll know that Seamus is Harry's Irish house/dorm mate and his mom, who Rodarolla2 has named Aisling, appears in HPatGoF and again in HPatHBP breifly. Fergus Lile also belongs to J.K. Rowling. For anyone who has read Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince, you will know that Fergus is Seamus' cousin that apparates just to annoy him.

Vkitor: Rodarolla2 only owns me, Adelheid, Neamhain, Rukia, Eudes, Mitsuo, her aunts and uncles, excluding Aisling, and Wolfgang. The story plot goes to her as well.


End file.
